Mikey Kimmings' Diary
Mikey Kimmings' Diary is a diary by Mikey Kimmings telling his experiences with Ichiro living with him and his hatred for him September 3rd 1945 My uncle.....guess what he done, ADOPTED THE F***ING AUTISTIC JAPANESE SOLDIER THAT TORTURED ME IN OMORI! He would be 19, According to the US soldiers at the prison where he was held at, he had a gentle nature and loved feeding birds, he even brought that f***ing fox with him, He loved writing kanji, but the reason why we are having in the US is his f***ing parents died, my uncle and aunt thought he was a cutie, f*** him! September 4th 1945 His fox woke me up, Stupid thing, why did those Imperial officers let him keep that? September 5th 1945 We celebrated the end of WWII, my relatives came, and Ichiro bowed and greeted them by Japanese bowing and saying "hello" in Japanese, even when he was wearing an Imperial Japanese Army uniform and he gave them sweets and candy, and all of them took a liking to him, and he will even play with my baby cousin Victoria, who was born on May 8th 1945, and even my three-year old cousin? September 6th 1945 My mother was diagnosed with cancer, we went to visit her in hospital, Ichiro gave her flowers and a get-well card, my mother even took a liking to this little b*****d, why? September 7th 1945 I watched some Anti-Japanese cartoons with Ichiro, I forced him to watch them, hoping to make him cry, He actually laughed, thinking they were funny and he clapped when it ended, and he asked "Can we watch more Mickey Mouse and Popeye?", I got shocked and my uncle came up, when he saw us watching TV, he said "Aw, sweet, watching TV together, what was it that you were watching?" Then Ichiro responded "We watched Tokio Jokio, You're a Sap, Mr. Jap, Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips, Scrap the Japs, and Donald Duck Commando.", then my uncle got angry with me and he yelled "MIKEY DAVID KIMMINGS! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" and I got in trouble for showing him Anti-Japanese cartoons, I was grounded for a month, no friends over, no TV, no movies, and that little f***er didn't get in trouble for it! September 8th 1945 We both started university, Ichiro met Matsuko, a bullied girl who's father was in the Baatan Death March, that's why, I met Sally, Sally and Matsuko got on very well, during the first day, Ichiro got all the ladies, and during lunch, that annoying ditz tried to annoy Ichiro, And constantly flirted with him, Ichiro pushed her off, and went back to eating, And Matsuko wrapped her hand around his waist, nothing happens, and after that, he went back to the dorm, me and Ichiro share the same dorm, the boy's dorm, f*** my life, he got even more popular than me. September 9th 1945 The US soldiers came to visit Ichiro, according to the soldiers, his liver had been damaged due to sometimes prolonged starvation, who the f*** knew he went hungry aswell, they had to perform a couple of tests on the f***e, to see if he has any wounds that need to be cleaned from the war, and some other s*** I don't really care about. September 10th 1945 My mother's condition has worsened, she lost all her hair due to cancer, Ichiro sent her another get-well-soon card, she seems to like the f***tard. September 11th 1945 It's Ichiro's liver removal operation, the doctors removed his liver that should of stayed inside and killed him, they managed to get a liver that matched his blood type after that, his stupid live-saving surgery was complete. September 12th 1945 I didn't have much to do, Ichiro was in bed, he was exhausted from his operation, I met Matsuko who came to visit him, unlike Ichiro, I actually feel sorry for Matsuko for being bullied by a dumb blonde, I know I do not like the Japanese, but she is an exception, she is kind and polite, but she still loved Ichiro more. September 13th 1945 Just like yesterday, Ichiro couldn't get up from his bed, it would be at leats a week until he gets a liver transplant. September 21st 1945 He now has his liver transplant, he can now get out of bed, we decided to use my compensation money to go shopping, It wasn't too bad, $91 isn't too bad, but, it's a bit on an insult, Ichiro got a stuffed bear, which he seems to love. He's very different from his previous self, he's very sweet to girls. January 5th 1945 My mother died from cancer, Absolutely devastated, Ichiro is too. I’m starting to tolerate him as a “brother”.